


Sleep Talk

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Humor, Kaiju, Sleep, Sleeptalking, clint knows a lot about a lot of things, mentions of fanfiction, not as crack a these tags make it sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: You fall asleep watching Harry Potter with Steve Rogers.  Hopefully, he doesn’t learn any deep dark secrets you were hoping to keep hidden.





	Sleep Talk

It had been one of those days that seems to stretch for eternity.  Nothing went as planned and everything ended up taking about an hour longer than it was supposed to.  You were exhausted to the core and all you wanted to do was go home and take a long, hot bath and go to sleep.

It was, however, also date night.  You hadn’t seen Steve for over a week either so despite how exhausted you were the idea of canceling never crossed your mind for a second.  Luckily for you, Steve Rogers was nothing if not an understanding boyfriend.  So your dinner and dancing or in the city changed to going to the tower and ordering in and eating while you watched a movie on Tony’s big screen TV.

It was a nice night in the end.  You had ordered Indian and Steve had almost drunk the riata to get the burn from his korma out of his mouth while you laughed and got him a glass of milk to help.  The other Avengers had drifted in and out of the room saying hello to you or ask Steve something.  None had lingered long leaving you and Steve with the time and space to just enjoy each other.

During dinner, you had watched the first of the Harry Potter movies.  During the second you had started to wane.

“Thank you for tonight.  It was exactly what I needed.”  You murmured, curling in tightly against Steve and turning his chest into a pillow.

He ran his hand through your hair.  “I really enjoyed it too, sweetheart.  It was nice to just relax.”

You hummed and closed your eyes.  Not intending to fall asleep.  Just wanted to rest your eyes for a moment and listen to the sound of his heart.   It always beat a slow steady rhythm and it soothed you.  You did fall asleep though.  It was less than a minute before your breathing slowed and your mouth dropped open.  Steve smiled and shifted so you would be more comfortable, letting you sleep against him as he watched the film.

A little later Clint came in and sat on the arm of the couch away from Steve.  They were joined a soon after by Tony who sat down on the recliner and began picking through your leftovers.

“Follow the spiders to a giant spider.”  You mumbled.

Steve looked down at you.  Your eyes were closed and your fingers were twitching against his chest.  “What was that, sweetheart?”

There was a brief pause where you didn’t reply and Steve was about to put it down to a brief anomaly.  When you spoke again it was much clearer.  “Ron wanted to follow the butterflies.  Would it have taken him to a giant butterfly?”

Tony and Clint burst out laughing and Tony turned the tv off.  “Now this is entertaining.”

“A giant butterfly isn’t that scary,”  Steve said softly.

You grimaced and twitched against him.  “Mothra.”

Clint and Tony started laughing again.  “Oh my god.  Mothra!”  Tony wheezed.

“I don’t understand,”  Steve said looking between them.

Clint waved him off.  “A lot of kaijū at Hogwarts, darlin’?”

You hummed and nodded.  “Charlie Weasley had to come get Ghidorah from Hagrid.”

“Which one is Ghidorah again?” Tony asked Clint as Clint laughed.

“The three-headed dragon one.  Charlie is the dragon expert before you ask.”  Clint answered.

“Mm-hmm… He took him back to Monster Island.  Now he’s safe.” You said.

“That sounds real nice for them,” Clint said wheezing and holding his side.

Sam stepped into the room drawn to the sound of laughter.  “What’s going on?”

“She’s talking in her sleep about Harry Potter and Japanese monsters.”  Clint wheezed pointing at your sleeping form.

Sam all but skipped into the room.  “She is?” He flopped down next to Steve and looked you over.

“Do they live at Hogwarts?” Sam asked.

“Mothra does.” You replied. “Ron is friends with her.”

Sam smothered a laugh.  “Anyone else?”

You didn’t say anything and Sam whined.  “Damn.  I broke her.”

“Ebirah lives in the lake.” You answered

Sam looked at Clint.  “Giant lobster,” Clint explained.  “Does he live there with the squid?”

“They’re boyfriend and girlfriend.”  You answered.

“Oh my god,” Clint said breaking down into hysterical laughter.

“I seriously don’t understand any of this conversation,”  Steve said looking between the others.

“You didn’t know your girl was so into Japanese monster movies?”  Tony asked.

“No.  I had no idea.”  Steve said.

“You should get her to watch some with you,” Clint said.  “They’re classics.”

“Just watch the movies.”  You mumbled.

“What do you mean, sweetheart?”  Steve asked.

You whined and shook your head.  “You can’t read the fanfiction.”

“Fanfiction!”  Clint howled and tipped off the side of the couch landing on the floor with a thud.  “Ow.”

You woke up startled and looked around wildly.  “What? What happened?”  You asked.  “When did you guys get here?”

“Shh… It’s okay.”  Steve whispered.  “They haven’t been here long.  You fell asleep and Clint just fell off the couch.”

Clint climbed back up off the floor.  “Yeah, you missed it.”

“I fell asleep?”  You asked looking up at Steve.  “I’m sorry, honey.”

“It’s fine.  But I think it’s time to take you to bed, sleeping beauty.”  Steve answered.

You stood up and Steve followed after you.  “Night everyone.”  You said.

“Night.”  Tony, Clint, and Sam called in unison.

“If you write a wedding for the Squid and Ebirah I’d like to read it,”  Tony added.

You furrowed your brow and looked at Steve as you headed down the hall to his room.  “What was that supposed to mean?”

Steve shook his head and pulled you into a hug.  “Don’t worry about it.”

You followed Steve down to his room trying to relax but you couldn’t shake the feeling that Tony had somehow found your AO3 account.


End file.
